While You Were Sleeping
by RockDiva
Summary: Lilly claims to be Jackson's fiance to save his life, but confusion ensues when the claim turns into an out of control lie. It gets worse when Lilly starts falling for Oliver while Jackson remains comatose. Based on the movie by the same name.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**:

This is my first Hannah Montana fanfiction and is a spoof off of the movie _While You Were Sleeping_ starring Sandra Bullock. I will change some of the things from the movie, obviously, to fit with the characters and their lives. However, I've also taken some other liberties that are unmentioned in the show and added them to fit the plotline I'm spoofing off of. Anyways, let the chick flick based story begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, any of the characters, or the title and plotline of the movie, _While You Were Sleeping_. If I did own HM, today's rumor incident would have been handled differently!

-RockDiva

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The early morning sun was starting to sparkle on the ocean as 21 year old Lilly Truscott stepped on to the beach for the first time since the previous summer. The sand felt good between her flip-flopped feet. She knew it was where she belonged, as if her heart was forever tied to the ocean. Five months away was too long. And now as she felt the salty breeze through her hair, she was glad that it never got too cold in Malibu. Not even in December was it too cold for the bravest of heart to go venturing out into that beckoning water.

But not yet. She knew it was too early to venture out. After all, the beach wasn't even open yet. Sure, she knew she had been known to go out before and after hours with her best friend, Oliver Oken, but now that she was older, she realized how dangerous it had been. Of course, it never had felt dangerous with Oliver there with her. He had always been there for her. Maybe that's why he was the first one she had called when she called her friends and family to let them know she was on her way home for the holiday season. He was her best friend and only Miley Stewert held any contention for second place or a tie for that privileged spot.

As Lilly sat at the shoreline, letting the tide wash back and forth over her now bare feet, she finally felt good to be home. She had almost decided against it this year as she finished up finals at California State. There was something so depressing about coming home. Everyone seemed so happy and fulfilled, but not her. Miley had her family, her fans-seeing as even after the world had learned she was Hannah Montana, she hadn't given up show business-and of course her Jake. Lilly smiled, remembering how that story had unfolded right before her eyes. And then there was Oliver. She had never heard him complain about his family. Or his job with Rodriguez Industries. Or that he now had powerful ties with Rico's family and was on his way to becoming well to do. But Lilly knew she would be lucky if she saw her mother more than a day over her vacation. Her mom never stayed in one place for too long. She was a strong working woman, somewhat in denial that she was getting older, or that her daughter was getting older for that matter. And who knows if she'd see her dad. Some holidays she did, and other holidays he was hobnobbing in New York with other accountants.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Truscott," she scolded herself but suddenly stopped when she thought she saw someone out in the ocean. "I guess some people aren't smart enough to…" she looked closer and realized that there was an undercurrent headed towards the unsuspecting surfer. She only knew because she was far enough away to see the waves shifting. "They'll never see it! Look out!" she began waving furiously as she yelled. It was too late; she watched as the surfer was knocked from the board and pulled under. Lilly, holding her hand above her eyes to block the glinting sun, squinted hard for any sign of the swimmer. After about twenty seconds, she realized that something wasn't right.

"Hold on!" she yelled, knowing they probably couldn't hear her, as she swam for the spot that she had last seen them. She spotted the board, still in one piece surprisingly, and felt with her hand to make sure the safety rope was still attached. When she realized it was, she took a deep breath and dived under. Her eyes grew wide as she realized who it was. There in the water, Jackson Stewert dangled, unconscious from banging his head hard on the board when going under. Lilly quickly worked to unhook his foot before pulling him up to the surface. "Jackson, can you hear me? Jackson!" Lilly was suddenly thankful she had chosen to train to be a lifeguard in her junior and senior year of high school. She carefully placed Jackson on the board, knowing she couldn't drag the 23 year old to shore on her own. She then pushed towards the beach as fast as she could.

Once there, Lilly checked to make sure he was still breathing. "Oh thank God," she whispered when she saw his chest moving up and down regularly. But he was still unconscious and now that he was steady, she realized just how bad the gash in his head was. "He must have hit the tip of the board," Lilly said aloud. She ran to her beach bag and pulled out her cell phone. "Yes, I have an emergency. A near drowning victim. He's unconscious. His name is Jackson Stewert. Yes, he's the brother to Miley Stewert! That's not important right now!" Lilly gave the rest of the information needed and waited until she heard the sirens in the distance. Of course, the sound brought other onlookers as the EMT's worked on moving Jackson to the ambulance.

In the rush of things, a familiar face pressed through the crowd hoping for a glimpse of who was on the other side of the massive throng. "Excuse me. Let me through, please. I'm looking for someone!" It was no use. No one would let 21 year old Oliver Oken get close enough to see what was happening. The EMT's headed away from the crowd, Lilly following close behind, until the crowd was left speculating amongst themselves what had happened. By the time Oliver managed to ask someone, the story had already changed at least a dozen times. "Does anyone know who was in the accident or what happened?"

"It was a near drowning incident from what I can gather. Probably some poor surfer was knocked unconscious," a lady answered. "The medics wouldn't answer any questions."

"A drowning? Unconcious?" The worst went through Oliver's mind as he knew the first place that Lilly would have gone to was the beach. He looked around anxiously and suddenly spotted something he hadn't seen before…Lilly's surfboard. "She's here. Or was here. Excuse me, ma'am. Is there anything else about the person? Name, sex, looks? _Anything_?"

"I'm sorry. It was hard to see anything with the medics hovering around. The hair was long enough to be a girl's I suppose, then again, you have long enough hair yourself and besides it was partially wet so who knows how long it really was. The face was bleeding all over so that wasn't much indication," the lady thought hard. "Well, I did get a glimpse at the hair color. Is that enough? It had sand and blood mixed in it, but I think it was a sandy blonde."

Oliver's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He could barely utter a thank you before taking off towards his house. He had to get to the hospital.

"I don't understand!" Lilly couldn't keep from screaming at the nurse as she stood in the waiting area outside of the emergency room.

"Honey, honey, relax. His father's on his way now. Until he gives us consent, we can't proceed with such a risky operation. I'm sorry, but it's standard protocol. Now if you'll please, settle down," the nurse tried her hardest to make Lilly calm down.

"What if it's too late? Can't you just do it?" Lilly wasn't sure she understood why such a silly rule existed in the first place. She dropped her head and was about to admit defeat when a thought came to her. She remembered seeing it in a movie once and could only hope that it would work for this situation as well. "What about a fiancé?" she bit her lip nervously.

"Exceptions have been made in the past. Are you telling me you're his fiancé or something?" the nurse looked at her in disbelief and Lilly held back a gulp as she nodded timidly. "Well, then why didn't you say something before now?" she talked into a receiver that she wore around her waist. "Can we move the patient with fiancé consent?"

"Uh, yeah, shouldn't be a problem," a voice from the receiver said the words that Lilly was hoping for.

"Alright, sweetie, looks like we can move him if you give the okay," the nurse looked at her and again Lilly only shook her head. The nurse didn't say another word. Instead, she turned and hurried to take the news to the doctor who was standing by to operate.

As Lilly looked around the waiting room, the reality of what she had done set in. She had lied to save Jackson's life. But not just any lie…she had to go and say she was engaged to him. Confusion from everything that had happened on top of her new dilemma sent her head spinning. "It was the right thing to do. The Stewerts will understand," she kept telling herself as she went in search of the hospital's cafeteria for something to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**:

No, I haven't given up on this story! Quite the opposite! The more buzz the HM movie gets and the more I find out Loliver based stuff, the more my desire to write Loliver is fueled. I can't wait for the Mitchel/Emily duet to come out on Disney Mania 6 and that's got me writing too! Also, I tend to write less during winter...I call it the winter time blues and so that's part of the reason for the delay.

Thanks to _GingerIsInTheHouse13_, _packersgirl37_ and _Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul_ for reviewing chapter one. Also, additional thanks to _Pouring.My.Heart.Out xJul_ for pointing out I had been mispelling the Stewarts as Stewerts. Thanks for that!

Also, is Rico's last name really Rodriguez? I'm extremely curious and can't remember if it was ever said!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, any of the characters, or the title and plotline of the movie, _While You Were Sleeping_. If I did own HM, Lily and Oliver would be together and so would Miley and Jake.

-RockDiva

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Where is my son?" Robbie Ray Stewart was determined to see his son but at the moment he seemed to be getting nowhere with any of the busy nurses who kept telling him to calm down.

"If you don't let me and my dad know where my brother is this minute, I'll…" Miley Stewart started but was cut off when several of the nurses realized who she was and began crowding around. "Oh, for Pete's sake," she huffed as a nearby doctor and Robbie began pulling the nurses away from the annoyed celebutante.

"Ladies, please," the doctor pushed the nurses away. He offered his apologies and then went to look for security for Miley.

"Not even in a hospital looking for your own flesh and blood can you get away from those bloodhounds," Robbie said in his, still thick, country accent.

"It's okay," Miley responded patiently, regaining her composure. "They're just fans. And it's part of the job."

"I know, sweetie, but in a hospital? They can't stop to answer any of our questions, but they sure can stop to rush a celebrity," Robbie shook his head, not ready to let go of the fact that he still hadn't found his son.

"Miley! Mr. Stewart!" Oliver ran up to them out of breath. "Thank goodness you're here. Now I know I have the right hospital."

"I think he's a little light headed," Robbie commented since neither of them understood what he meant.

"I heard the sirens. I was there at the beach when the medics were working. I couldn't get through the crowd to actually see anything. But I did see Lilly's surfboard and there was no sign of her anywhere so I knew something horrible had happened and so I rushed off without finding out which hospital. I've gone to every single one of the hospitals in the surrounding area. I mean, I never knew Malibu had so many," he continued to catch his breath as he explained quickly. "How is she?"

"Oliver, why didn't you just call all of the hospi…say what?" Miley stopped, realizing what Oliver had asked. "What do you mean she?"

"Lilly? How is she?" Oliver reiterated, wondering why he had to in the first place.

"I'm fine," came a familiar voice. They all turned and saw Lilly standing there, green tea in hand. "What is everyone staring at? Especially you, Oliver?"

"Great deduction, Sherlock," Miley looked at Oliver. He wasn't much smarter than when they were kids.

"But, Lils, your board, I saw it and…" Oliver walked closer. "But you're okay?"

"Oh, my board! I forgot it. Oh, well, Jackson is more important than my board," Lilly thought out loud.

"Wait, Jackson?" Oliver looked at all of them with a confused look.

"Sweet corn niblets, Oliver," Robbie finally intervened. "Lilly's not the one who nearly drowned, Jackson is."

"I was just the one who dragged him out and called 9-1-1," Lilly explained. "He had a horrible gash on his forehead and I don't know how long he was actually under before I reached him. Time sort of stood still for a few moments. It still feels like some strange dream," she finished.

"And here I was panicking thinking it was you, uh not that I'm not worried for Jackson now that I know it's him, uh…" Oliver fumbled, eliciting a weird glance from Miley.

Meanwhile, Robbie had finally been approached by a doctor and nurse."I'm sorry for the confusion, Mr. Stewart," the doctor gave his apologies. "We had to rush him into surgery once we got consent. And I'm afraid that he responded well at first but, he's slipped into a coma."

There was a gasp from both Lilly and Oliver. Miley couldn't keep her tears from falling and Robbie stepped back in a daze. "A coma?" He asked, taking a deep breath as he did. "Wait, what consent!?" He asked more agitated then simply stunned.

"Well, the surgical process requires consent of a relative. But it's a good thing we got him into surgery when we did. He lost a substantial amount of blood so the coma is the least concern compared to what we could have faced," he attempted to explain.

"Yes, yes, but I never gave consent," Robbie said impatiently. "Did you, Miles?"

"Of course not. You were with me the whole way here," Miley answered.

"Well, in some extreme cases, we accept the consent of a fiancé," the doctor answered.

"Fiancé? Jackson doesn't have a fiancé," Miley said with the first chuckle she'd had since the news of Jackson's accident. However, as soon as she let it escape, she felt guilty in light of her brother's current state.

"Well, she's standing right there," the nurse turned and pointed at Lilly.

"Lilly!?" Robbie, Miley and Oliver exclaimed in unison.

"Surprise?" Lilly gave a nervous smile.

**

* * *

**

**Author Note (cont.) **- Okay, so even though it was an update, it was totally short! Sorry for that, but I really wanted to leave it with Lilly's "secret" being discovered. Also, sorry if it was more dialogue than description...I know that irks some folks, and it does for me too sometimes, but I wanted the chapter to seem slightly frantic. If you review, feel free to criticize anything, including the fact that I don't know a thing about medical procedure and/or how many hospitals are in Malibu :P


End file.
